What If?
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Are you as tired as me with normal What If's. Well then enjoy this. Harry and the Dursley were forced to move to Russia during it's soviet accupation. What will happen? Find out.


I don't own Harry Potter, Or if you like a different form of Disclaimer:  
Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Me Don't own,  
So You don't sue.  
  
Also, This relies on Harry being born 1985. But every thing happens in the order the books put them in. Ginny was born in 86.  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
  
Vernon Dursley of number four Privet Drive slammed down the receiver of the telephone.  
  
he called to his wife who was changing the dipper of his two year old son who, unlike his cousin wasn't potty trained. Pack the bag's, Now! The police are coming to arrest us. he said.  
  
Think Dursley, you can come up with some thing. You didn't steal some papers on the Star Wars program for nothing. he said to himself. Suddenly he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see his nephew.  
  
What is it you little freak! he said with as much disdain as possible.  
  
Why don't you flee to the Soviet Union. You did sell secrets to them, didn't you? Or should I go to my CupBoard? Harry asked in a pitiful voice. His Uncle looked at him for a moment then laughed.  
  
You're not as stupid as your parents were. he said almost smiling. He pulled out a pistol and made sure it was ready for when they reached the Air Port...  
  
  
Chapter One, The vanishing glass(es)  
  
Eight years later you would never have guessed that the cold, hardened face of this boy, once held pity for the whole world. Now it held only hate and loss. Petunia had died in child birth of her second child, Dudley had died mere weeks after they moved to Leningrad, Vernon was arrested and put to death by the Soviet K.G.B. So Harry and Arthur were put in an Orphanage. Arthur was adopted Five years Later, and when the family found out about Harry's story (You know. Being orphaned then your Aunt and Uncle die while in Russia.) they adopted him too. Both children had Russian accent's and were rather violent. Harry frequently took joy ride's in the family car when his feet could reach the petals. The Granger's fifteen year old daughter highly disapproved of his behavior, but was to busy with her school and Boyfriend to care much.  
  
Harry Granger, what do you think you're doing. I told you last time that if I caught you Borrowing The car' as you call it, I would tell Mom on you. I don't care if you tell mom about me and Ron, too! Hermione said while watch a small figure squirm under the steering column.  
  
Could you hand me that scream driver. Also, Go to Hell. came the Russian accent of Harry Potter.  
  
Sure I'll hand you that... Wait a second. Now I can tell mom you've been swearing again. she said in her usual Know It All voice.  
  
Of go choke on an Apple, or better yet an I.B.M. Harry said in reply, his sarcastic voice capable of scaring some adults.  
  
Say your sorry. Or you will be! she said brandishing a stick she often pointed at him.  
  
No, now Go, To, Hell. he said calmly as he got out of the car.  
  
That's it. she said and waved her stick in an Complex pattern. _Perfectius, Tototalus._ she exclaimed. A bright pink light flew from the tip of the stick. Harry was quick to pull out a silenced pistol and fire. The curse, and the bullet hit each other right in the midair. Hot lead fell to the ground.  
  
Oh. My. God. Mom told you not to cary guns on you? she asked in disbelief, wand dropped on the ground in shock.  
  
She said not to cary it in public. She didn't say about carrying one when we are just hanging out at home. Plus. he added. I am perfectly trained in weapons usage. Unlike you who cried when Dad took us to the firing range, and when I showed Ron all my gun's. Now, care to explain why you used magic outside of school? he asked calmly.  
  
How the Heck did you know I was a witch? she asked.  
  
Hmmmmm. Let's see, shall we? One, every year you come home with moving chocolate frog's. Two, your trunk say's Hogwart's School of Witchcraft an Wizardry. Three, I over heard you telling mom and dad about how wonderful Hogwart's was. So does that answer your question? came his steady reply. She nodded in response. Now let me put the steering column back together. And just for your information. Dad asked me to fix the ignition on the car. he said.  
  
Sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to a guilty verdict so quickly. said Hermione.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
After being sorted into Slytherin when he got to Hogwart's, he became grate friends with Draco and Padma Pital who were all sorted into Slytherin. He solved the mystery as to who was trying to steal the stone, and when in the stone chamber he blasted Quirell to death with a KA–47.  
  
In second year Ginny was also sorted into Slytherin.  
  
So Harry, said Draco after his friend had given a message to one of the pink winged snake's that were in the common room. Who were you sending a letter to?  
  
Just Ginny Weasley. The prettiest girl in the school. Harry said over the sound of giggling from Padma. I asked her out.  
  
That night Harry asked Ginny to be his steady girl friend. In fifth year, they would announce their engagement. But since this isn't a romance let's jump to a few days after valentines day 1997.  
  
VIRGINIA WEASLEY. came the angry cry of all the Weasley Boy's. (A/N. Ron is seventeen, Percy is Fourteen, and the twins are thirteen.)  
  
You are way to young to be dating, let alone some thing more serious. yelled Percy, as they stormed over to the table.  
  
Oh go snog Penny. she yelled back. Soon a food fight had broken out amongst the Slytherin's, against the rest of Hogwart's. Even some of the teacher's were throwing food. At least till Harry shoot off an blank.  
  
Be quiet and start eating again. What would the founder's have thought if they saw what was going on here? he asked, every one had their head's hung in shame. Dumbledore quickly used a cleaning charm on the room, and started eating again. I have to go soon or Snape will have my head on a platter for being late. he said to Ginny before pecking her on the cheek with a kiss. He left a great hall full of stunned boy's and heart broken Girls.  
  
Later, in potion's...  
  
Potter, may I talk to you after class? called Severus Snape as they started class.  
  
Of course professor. Harry said as he started the potion that Snape had written down on the chalk board...  
  
After Class...  
  
started Severus as he put away all the successful potion's and some of the useable non successful one's. The Headmaster feel's that it would do the student's good to be trained in gun use. And since you are the only one here who knows which end of the gun on your shoulder. He thinks it would be best for you to teach a class on gun safety and usage. You can do that while your peer's take another class. he explained as he sat down.  
  
I'll gladly take the job. Some of these sissy's at this school wet their pant's when they see me discharge my gun's. I'll send the Headmaster a list of supplies I'll need. See you later Severus. Harry said as he ran out to meet Ginny before her next class...  
  
During the twin's next class...  
  
So to night we use his father's map and cloak (Which in this was stolen from Filch's office along with the Map.) to steal his glasses. Ginny said he's blind as a bat with out them. whispered one of the twin's as Lockheart sent a Vampire Kitten across the room...


End file.
